Fairy Piece
by Uyubu
Summary: What if the One Piece was in Fiore. What if the One Piece the source was another Fairy magic. What if the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail teamed up to try to find it.
1. Chapter 1: The Island

**Sorry if it deletes and repeats some stuff. My computer is a bit glitchy and messes up the typing**

 **please give tips and pointers so I can make this better**

* * *

Luffy walked casually on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, using a roll of paper as a telescope. The crew had not seen any land ever since they left Dressrosa. They were freshly stocked on supplies, so they weren't planning to stop soon.

The rest of the crew were inside because of the rain, but that didn't stop Luffy from heading outside to look for interesting things in the dark murky water. The waves were rough and the Thousand Sunny rocked from side to side, water spilling on the deck. Luffy heard a door slam behind him and looked back to see Zolo. This distracted Luffy for a split second and he slipped on the deck and crashed into the sea. Zolo ran over to the side of the deck and dove over. He found Luffy sinking under the ship and quickly hauled him back over the rail, onto the ship. They both collapsed on the deck, shivering from the cold. Zolo got up.

"Jeez, it's such a pain having you around," he said to Luffy. Zolo climbed up to the observation tower and looked around. He started to go back down but he saw something from the corner of his eye, a dim light in the fog around the ship. He stared at it for a second and immediately realized what it was.

"Navy Ships!" he shouted to the rest of the crew. Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Franky came out.

"How many!" Nami shouted over the howling wind. Zolo looked again.

"Five, I think"

"Our ship can't handle that many!"Nami yelled.

"We have to put the ship in reverse and go around them."

Nami quickly shouted orders to the rest of the crew and they attempted to turn the ship around. Slowly at first, but the Thousand Sunny soon began to turn faster.

"Their coming closer!" Usopp shouted. Just then, the ship swung around and began to speed away from the oncoming Navy ships. The Navy was soon out of sight and the crew sighed with relief. This was the third time they had to change their course.

"If this keeps up, we'll never be able to get to the next island," Nami thought.

"Hey look!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed towards something in the distance. Nami looked over

"Land!" The crew brought the Thousand Sunny close to the Island, preparing to dock. Luffy and the others sent a scouting party to attempt to find anything on the lush green island. The sky had turned from stormy to a brilliant bright blue, with the sun shining brightly among the fluffy white clouds. The crew explored the forest and came across a pond, where they decided to rest.

"Phew, that was tiring," Usopp said as they settled down beside the lake. They unpacked and lay down in the sun.

They decided to go for a swim in the clear blue lake and had a lot of fun

Just as they were about to get out, the sky got dark and it started raining. The rapids pulled the crew downstream and they came to an abrupt halt on a beach, tumbling onto the wet sand.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and heard footsteps behind him. He stood up and turned around. There was a boy with spiky pink hair and a scarf with lots of people behind him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked the boy.

"Us? "the boy replied

"We're Fairy Tail"


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Suspicions

**Sorry I know this chapter is kind of short**

 **Icouldnt think ofanthing for Fairy Tail to do**

* * *

Natsu looked up at the mission board in the bar at Fairy Tail. The last few days had gone in a blur. The council had come and taken the strangers away. Fairy Tail underwent questioning because of the suspicious characters and were placed under close supervision for a day. But eventually, Master Markarov managed to talk his way out of the situation and everything went back to normal.

But Natsu's questions for the strangers still hadn't faded.

Where were they from?

Why were they here?

Those questions kept on popping up in his head. Natsu shoved the thought away and kept on looking for a job on the message board.

There was nothing up so he decided to go back to the table where Lucy, Erza and Gray were at. They were talking about the people that they had found.

What did they call themselves again? Natsu racked his brain for the answer. Straw something…Straw Hats! That's what they were called.

Natsu crossed the room and stood where the others were having a conversation. He was only half listening though, the questions kept popping up in his head.

Where were they from?

Why were they here?...


End file.
